What do I Look LikeYour Slave?
by black-velvet-roses11
Summary: AU, LJ. This is one of the many possible stories of why Lily fell in love with James and when James stopped being an arrogant prat. ”What do I look like-your slave?”…”Well, yes, actually, you do…”


What do I look like, Your Slave?

Written by black velvet roses 11

Disclaimer: If I did own, I wouldn't be writing anything here, would I?

Summary: AU, L/J. This is one of the many possible stories of why Lily fell in love with James and when James stopped being an arrogant prat. "What do I look like-your slave?"..."Well, yes, actually, you do..."

A/N: I honestly don't know why I put this author's note up...I certainly usually don't bother reading other peoples'...but, what the heck...

Chapter One

NOOOOOOOOO TITLE YETTTTTTTTTTT

"What do I look like-your slave?"

"Well, yes, actually..." James said with an evil looking smirk.

"You wouldn't..." Lily said, understanding the smirking boy had implied, in front of the whole house too, with everyone looking!

"Oh, I would..." he said, with that stupid smirk on his 'oh-so-perfect' face that grabbed the attention of all the female students in the school. The sound of nasal cartilage breaking was extremely satisfying to Lily. While James fell to the floor and his fellow marauders and the females of Gryffindor house flocked towards him to help, Lily flounced out the portrait hole and down to McGonagall's office, to get her inevitable detention.

Dear Diary,

At least that's how everyone else saw it. They didn't notice the taunting before the whole 'slave' thing, they just heard the last part and me punching James's face in...IT FELT SO GOOD!! I mean, now that I'm at Hogwarts, I can do whatever I want to James, I could taunt him back, insult him, punch him...well, maybe not...I mean, he's probably just owl home and tell his mommy...then I'd be in trouble. Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I just never told you how this all came to be, diary... it's quite a long story, so I do hope you don't become bored, I'll try my hardest not to ramble...

"EVANS!!" an impatient little boy yelled throughout the extremely large mansion he lived in.

A 10 year old girl ran tearing into the kitchen where from the yell originated from. "Yes, Master?"

"I'm hungry, Evans, make me a sandwich." It wasn't a question, it wasn't a request, it was a demand, but what was I going to do, say no? HA! Yeah right. So I plastered on a smile, though from what he later told me, it looked very strained. "What kind, Master James?" He smirked...HE SMIRKED that little infuriating smirk; I wanted to wipe that smirk straight off his little smug face. But of course, I couldn't.

"Oh, I don't know baloney and Swiss cheese on Newt bread..." He said.

That little prat! HE KNEW WE WERE OUT OF THOSE!! "Sorry Master James, but we're out of all three." I said with a sly smirk to match his.

However, I should have known that he had something up his sleeve..."Ah, ah, ah..." oh, shit-take mushrooms...

"According to the Potter household rules, section 12345, code 78594, sub section 34958, paragraph c, rule 48956774994903, 'if a slave is unwilling to comply to a direct order from one of a higher level than he/she, he/she is to be punished either by dungeon, lake, or whipping.' Now, since it isn't the Middle Ages anymore, and there aren't any whips and the dungeon is sealed off by my grandfather, mother, and father...you'll have to be punished by the lake."

I shivered, the magical thermometer outside the window in the kitchen said it was 33 degrees out, and while the magic blanket over the Potter Estate Lake didn't allow it to freeze, it still kept it at a very cold temperature during the winter season. When being punished by the lake, you get thrown in and have to stay there until the punisher permits you leave. This method used to be very dangerous in the Middle Ages as there were giant carnivorous fish living in the lake, but when James's great grandfather fell in when he was 8 years old and got his leg injured, they were removed. However, it was still near freezing in the lake at this time of year.

"Follow me, Evans" James said, sauntering out of the kitchen and grabbing 3 coats, a pair of heavy mittens, boots, a warm beanie, and 3 pairs of socks, all for himself, putting them on, and walking out the door leading to the lake, leaving me to follow with noting but my rag of a cleaning dress and pair of thin mittens. I growled under my breath as he continued to smile smugly, and dignified, and I followed, knowing that disobeying or protesting against my lack of warm clothing would get me into more trouble.

Once outside, I lost sight of Master James in the snow and stopped by the edge of the lake, looking for him, before eventually turning to head inside. As I turned, I came face to face with James, who looked me up and down, then put his arms up as if to embrace me. He leaned forward and I was shocked still, it seemed like he was going to kiss me! He leaned closer and closer and his arms reached up to my shoulders, so I leaned in too, why? I have absolutely no idea...when suddenly I felt the air rushing by me and I went numb...


End file.
